


Kepler-Pro

by Suna_Kurai



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Any names resembling any real life people are complete coincidental, Gen, IDK whut i'm supposed to do here, Kage pro for lyf, ROA told me to post this~, This is not your typical Kage pro, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suna_Kurai/pseuds/Suna_Kurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To die at July 13 means to enter the heat haze.</p>
<p>"The alluring glow of the computer screen in the dark."</p>
<p>"The bitter temptation of the outside world."</p>
<p>"The desire for serenity."</p>
<p>"The silence that will never be attained."</p>
<p>"The standards held by this hoodie."</p>
<p>"The girl's smile."</p>
<p>"The presence of friends."</p>
<p>"The safety of everyone's futures."</p>
<p>"The truth. The bitter sweet truth. The end of the lies."</p>
<p>"My wife."</p>
<p>"Forever!"</p>
<p>"AGAIN!"</p>
<p>"Damn you snake!"</p>
<p>(Basically still Kagerou project but on different people~ And multiple routes unlike the one route used in the anime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kepler-Pro

**Author's Note:**

> First: Read Kepler Ronpa by Little Keplerette/ mikadimalanta
> 
> Second: Read her Disclaimer, it's my disclaimer too.
> 
> Third: This is crap but thanks for reading anyway~!

_“The world is so lovable yet harsh. There were some who loathed it.”_

_—Children Record [IA] by Jin_

* * *

 

**June 12, 20xx**

**7:44 a.m.**

**Independence Day**

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 1): ASPRAH, Justine and ROA]**

The computer screen is as welcoming as always. It’s the only brightness in this dimly lit room and I’m happy this way. I haven’t seen ROA all morning which was a nice thing to know since she didn’t wake me up for no reason. It’s quite refreshing for it to be quiet around here every once in a while. I scrolled down with my mouse and saw what everyone was talking about online.

Huh, really? It’s Independence Day today, huh? Not that I care though, what has the country ever done for me? I exited the page and resumed my searching. Maybe I’d just turn this thing off and play a video game with ROA. Then again, ROA just might end up destroying everything in sight with one sweep.

“UGHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH MY LIFE?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!”

“Did I hear mastpurr wallowing in his own self pity?” Oh, so she shows herself _now_?! Damn that smug little face! Well, it’s not like I can actually _see_ her face since somehow it’s covered by a really dark shadow and all you can see from her face is her mouth and her eyes. Her cat ears from her hood were twitching. This wasn’t a good sign.

“Leave me alone, ROA,” I gave her a dirty look. She was _not_ going to ruin what was left of my existence this early in the morning. “Go do whatever you were doing before you decided to start talking to me.”

“Suit yourself, mastpurr,” she snickered, “Aftpurr all, you'd die of boredom in a few minutes so I can wait fur the infuritance..” Damn that annoying Neko Virus!

“I’m not gonna die, ROA,” she pisses me off every freaking passing second, “And what inheritance? Even if I _were_ rich—which I’m not since I depend on Raffy’s idol work—I wouldn’t let you inherit _anything_ when I die!”

“Oh no no, mastpurr,” Her sleeves were brought up in front of her clearly visible mischievous smile that spelled death any minute, “Of clawrse, nothing is legal with me since the gofurnment doesn't considpurr me a living purrson, nyahohoho~! When you die, I'd be inheriting your room, _without_ the necessfurry legal pawpurrs~!”

I grabbed my monitor and stuck my face directly at it. “You’re one sick, sick, Neko virus.”

“What was that, mastpurr?” she put her left hand on her chest as if emitting an aura of mock hurt, “I prefurr the term super awesome Neko Hacker~!”

“Well, you’re a virus to me!”I said still not taking my face away from my monitor. “And enough with the freaking cat puns, it’s _annoying_!”

“Nyaaaaa~~~~!!!” she cooed, “Mastpurr should see the look on his face from here!” she was rolling around in laughter in my computer screen and was pointing at me.

“I hate you, ROA,” I said finally pulling my face away from my monitor, “I hate you with every fibre of my being.”

“That’s furry good to know~!” And then it was the usual morning staring at her with hate present in my eyes.

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 2): ASPRAH, Raffy]**

“Seriously, I just wanted a peaceful day off, not hiding from deranged fans who want my autograph the whole day!” I was exasperated. Where I was now? I didn’t know either but anywhere was fine as long as it’s a remote place where no human being in their right mind would dare venture in. “Those damn fangirls, messing up my hair.”

My hair was currently a mess. It wasn’t defying gravity like it usually does since my neatly gelled hair was ravaged by those fangirls who want to lose their virginity to me. Seriously, what’s so great about me? I’m just a regular guy. And I also don’t wanna get laid by random strangers so no. I had to run away.

Good thing I lost them though. If I hadn’t, I don’t know what I would’ve done!

I stared over at the sky. The quirks of summer nearly ending was that rain was more likely to occur than when summer began. Even so, the sky was very clear today, not a cloud in sight. It was rare for days like these when school has already begun. I was looking directly at the sun and I averted my eyes since it began to hurt.

I wonder what Onii-san is doing right now? It’s probably safest to hide in his room when it comes to days like this. In his room, surely no one will come. Maybe I can just play video games with him the whole day. Then again, I really feel like going out today. I really wanna see that noisy girl I met the other day. She seems pretty attractive. I might actually ask her out. She seems to know me too but she’s more interested in K-pop than local singers.

Then again, it’s worth a shot, right? Maybe it’s my ticket to the fangirls leaving me alone.

With a new found resolve, I stood up from where I was and yelled. “YOSH! I SHALL ASK THAT BEAUTIFUL YET CHUBBY MAIDEN FOR HER HAND IN DATING!” I was more than determined to get her to hang out with me today on a holiday.

I don’t care how many crowds go after me, just as long as I keep this hood on, it’ll be fine!

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 3): ALELIS, Marc; EVANGELISTA, Reymon; SETIAS, Joan]**

“Hey, have you seen that idiot?” I was jolted back into reality by leader’s voice. It’s was kinda embarrassing to admit that I was actually just watching Joan make fake flowers and taking pleasure in the sight.

…

What? She’s just _so cute_! With the fluffy, fluffy white hair and the pink eyes and the faint blush—whoah. Whoah. Whoah, Marc. Stop. You’re starting to sound creepy here. Stop. Stop. Just _stop_. Okay, you better talk to Reymon now before he notices you’ve been spacing out again. “Huh? I don’t know. I’m just innocently watching Joan make fake flowers here!” I said in my defense. Leader put a hand a on his hip and sighed. “Honestly, Marc. What’s next?”

“What do you mean, what’s next?” I was bewildered.

“Yesterday, she brought in a pelican. I mean, _where the hell can she get a pelican here_?!”

“Technically, that wasn’t a pelican—”

“It was a pelican, Marc. It had wings, the pelican beak, _every single freaking pelican characteristic!_ ”

“No, Reymon,” I said, “That was another cat.”

“A cat?! How can I mistaken a cat for a _pelican_?!”

“Leader, she’s the deceiver, remember.”

Then I was greeted by utter silence. For awhile, I found myself watching Joan’s hands make the flowers. The flowers she makes are always so pretty. I kind of feel pretty envious being the one who _taught her_ the basics and here she was, doing this like a pro.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” Leader finally acknowledged, “But how did _you_ know it was another cat?”

“I can read minds remember? She can’t trick me into bringing in a pelican when I can read her mind that it’s another cat.”

Another round of awkward silence. Seriously, leader’s always like this when she’s out. Maybe her immaturity and tendency to pick on everything she sees makes him more uptight and well-rounded. It’s another story when she’s gone to _who knows where again_ bringing in a stray cat whenever she comes home. It’s usually at night but sometimes she doesn’t go home. Sometimes she strolls around the whole night and doesn’t return till morning. Then she goes to sleep in his room instead of hers for reasons unknown too. He doesn’t seem to mind though.

“Right. Right.” He acknowledged again. “Sorry, Marc. I guess I’ll just go look for her or something.”

“Nah, she’ll come home.” I said, “She always does, right Joan?”

Joan was still making her fake flowers then so she was a bit startled. Then, she turned to us and smiled as if responding to my question, “I’m sure she’ll turn up any minute now.”

That probably calmed leader down a bit. He was looking pretty tense. Then he managed a witty remark, “Yeah, probably with another stray too.” I stifled a laugh. Yeah, that was the typical morning.

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 4): ANATALIO, Dave and TERCERO, Nazarina]**

“You’re so annoying, you know that?” Ah, damn that hurt. This was probably the 17th time today that she told me that. “You’re disgusting.” I wanna cry.

“Come on, Ina,” I sighed, “I’m already going with you in the big city. You don’t have to be so harsh.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.” She said walking in front of me and not turning back. “You _are_ disgusting after all.”

_Why?_

We’ve been walking for awhile now, actually. We’ve been asking people around about where to find this certain address she has in her hand. She was going to stay with her brother-in-law… Uhm… What was his name again? Ar… Arnold? Arman? Arvin? Yeah… I think it was Arvin.

I sighed. It was really hot. It was hotter in the city than in the country. I’m not quite used to this yet. Ina, on the other hand, still hasn’t taken a break since we started searching and still didn’t seem too tired, amazingly enough. I for one have had enough. I needed to sit down and buy something cold or I’ll pass out.

I tugged on her sleeve. “I’m thirsty. You don’t want me to get a heat stroke, do you? That’s gonna be one thing you don’t want on your conscience no matter how disgusting you think I am.”

Ina looks annoyed but then she sighs. “I’m not that mean, Dave. Just hurry up. There’s a vending machine over there.” She points to a vending machine across the street. As soon as I took a step, though, I bumped into a rather shady looking teenager with wearing a three-fourth sleeve hoodie.

Afraid of what the teenager might do to me, I quickly got down on my knees, bowed and started screaming apologies. “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me, shady-looking teenager! I’ll even pay you if you like! I was just going to buy from that vending machine across the street! I really am sorry!” I was still looking down and scared out of my wits when I felt Ina lightly kicking me at the side. Had I not heard what she had been saying, I never would’ve gotten up.

“Dave! People are staring! You’re disgusting! This is really embarrassing!” she whisper-yelled. I looked up at her face and I saw she was blushing really harshly looking as embarrassed as I was feeling right after I saw her face.

I got up to my feet after that and realized that people were staring. I must have apologized too loud. Damn, I really _am_ disgusting.

The teenager then spoke, “Nah, it’s fine. That was priceless by the way! You got me in a real good mood first thing in the morning!”

Then I sunk into the deep sea of embarrassment even more.

The teenager smiled, “Well, I still have this unopened can of soda here with me. Seeing as you’re thirsty like you said, I’ll give it to you then.” Then a hand holding a can of soda made its way to mine. I reluctantly took it and muttered my thanks and another apology.

“You should be more concerned for yourselves,” says the teenager. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Uhm I don’t think there’s—” then Ina cut me off.

“Actually, would you mind directing us to this address?” Ina gave her the piece of paper. “We’ve been here since 5 a.m. Some people gave us directions but they weren’t definite. We still couldn’t find this address.”

The teenager glanced at the address briefly then handed it back to her. “What would you wanna go there for?” Her smile seems to have vanished.

“I wanted to know how it feels like in the big city so I asked my parents if I had any relatives here and they gave me my supposed brother-in-law’s address. They gave him a call too so he knew I’d be coming.”

She half-smirked and I swear she looked shadier than ever. “Well then kids, if you’re looking for that guy’s house, it’s just around the corner. It’s the only house made of red brick walls.” With that being said, the teenager left without saying another word.

I shuddered. “She was nice but I swear she was the shadiest person I’ve ever met.”

Ina was still staring at the direction she came from and nodded.

“Same here.”

And so, after a few minutes of just staring, we decided to look for the red-brick house the shady teenager was talking about.

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 5): LIBERA and CUEVAS, Arvin]**

I can see a bright light. I’m focused on it. It’s so shiny. It’s so white just like the white surrounding it but that white was a different kind of white than from the bright light. The bright light was shining and its luminosity was vivid, the other whiteness surrounding it was dull and looked as if it has not been touched for decades.

“Ow… My eyes are starting to hurt…” the bright light was hurting me, it was hurting my eyes. What should I do? Should I look away? Is it bad to look at this white light? I blinked a few times and looked away.

My lips curled up— what I recall was called a smile. “My eyes don’t hurt anymore.”

I was facing a rectangle with a color different from the rest of what I recall to be called a wall. I wonder what it’s called. I know Mr. Cuevas told me what it was called but I forgot.

…

Mr. Cuevas isn’t here to teach me things.

…

Who is Mr. Cuevas again?

…

What am I doing here?

…

Why do I remember Mr. Cuevas?

…

Who am I again?

…

I smell food.

…

I want to have fun with all my friends.

…

Wait. Do I have friends?

…

No, I don’t.

…

That’s sad.

…

Oh look, the rectangular thing on the wall moved to reveal a rectangular hole in the wall. There’s a human standing. He’s looking at me. Wait. He’s saying something.

“LIBERA, stand up.”

LIBERA? Is that my name?

“LIBERA, come on, get up.”

Oh, that’s right. LIBERA, _is_ my name.

“I don’t have all, day, LIBERA. Get up.”

Oh, I remember now. This must be Mr. Cuevas. Yes, the man calling me must be Mr. Cuevas. I did what I was told and Mr. Cuevas and I went to the dining room to eat our first meal today. The food smelled so nice and delicious too. I started eating as soon as I sat down.

“All right, LIBERA,” he started, “I’ve got work to do today. The school isn’t paying me enough for all this extra paper work but it’s not like I have a choice.” He seems exasperated. From what I recall, being exasperated means that a person isn’t in a good mood.

I continue eating.

“Anyway, I got a call a few weeks ago that my wife’s younger sister wanted to come to the big city. I don’t think she’s ever mentioned having a younger sister but since they knew my name, my wife’s name, my daughter’s name and not to mention their voices were sure as hell familiar and that they were cursing me every five minutes, I have come to realize that they _were_ my in-laws and I promised I’d let her stay for the summer. She’s supposed to be coming today with a friend but she’s running late.”

I continue to listen to Mr. Cuevas while eating.

“Anyway, if I go to work before they get here, make sure to let them in and show them around the house and _please_ introduce yourself properly. I taped my sister-in-law’s picture on the front door with a note so you know who to let in.”

I tilted my head slightly. “Door? What’s a door?” Then I continue eating.

“A door is that rectangular thing I came in to drag you out of your room earlier.” He explained.

“Oh. I remember what it’s called now.”

Mr. Cuevas smiled. “All right, they aren’t here yet and I have to go. Take care of the house for me, LIBERA.” He stood up, picked up the plates and utensils and put them on what I recall to be called the sink. I stood up as well and followed him to the front door—as he told me it was called.

“I’ll be back at around 7 or 8. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like it does, Mr. Cuevas.” I said.

“Well, that wasn’t quite what I meant but it would be time consuming to explain. Anyway, I’ll be off.”

As soon as he opens the door, we saw two children. One of them, I realized, was the girl in the picture.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, are you Mr. Arvin Cuevas?”

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 5): ASPRAH, Raffy]**

All right, so far so good. No rabid fangirls coming after me yet. This is a good sign! This is a very good sign! MY HOOD IS WORKING! Yes, yes, now to find that girl… Come to think of it, I’m only wearing a hood. I can’t believe a hood is enough to conceal my presence. Maybe I shouldn’t dye my hair bright orange so if the wind blows my hood off my head, I don’t stick out.

I’ve been walking for a few minutes looking around. All right! Good. I’m still doing find. I’m going to find her no matter what then I’ll ask her out.

I will, I definitely will.

Even so, I’ve been walking for quite awhile with no luck, I’m kinda getting thirsty. I guess it won’t hurt if I just get a can of soda. I reach into my pocket for some change. Bad idea. This was a totally bad idea. It was the worst idea I ever had in the history of forever. This place was swarming with my fangirls! As soon as I reached for my pocket, I felt someone bump into me from behind and then I felt my hood slip off my head.

The teenager seemed to be around my age and she was a girl, apparently. I was startled and so was she. She turned to face me and I swear she looked suspicious. Strangely enough, she had a hood on just like me.

“Oh sorry.” She said and then her eyes slightly widened, “Wait a minute, aren’t you Raffy Asprah?”

And then my world began crashing down. Down. Down. Down. Down. Down.

“Uh… No! You’ve got the wrong guy! I only look like him!” I try to save myself but it’s futile.

“Oh my gosh! You _are_ Raffy!” she declared and so all the other people around us started crowding over me like I was a flame and they were all moths. “I gotta say, Raffy, you got a lot of fans!” said the teenager.

I heard the fangirls screaming their vocal cords out. No way.

Then the teenager gave me another shady smile. “But to be completely honest, I like your comedy acts better than your singing.” Then she disappeared into the crowd of rabid fangirls.

You can probably guess what happened next.

* * *

 

**[Route 1 (Scenario 6): OBNIAL, Rosemary]**

Well, weren’t those kids just adorable? I think they’re probably twelve or thirteen or something and damn, that kid with the glasses was so damn cute hands down! Ah. I better stop. My shotacon is showing. Rose, stop this at once.

Anyway, I lost a good 50 pesos then. I really shouldn’t be giving my unopened drinks to random kids. Oh well, I kinda pitied them. They looked really embarrassed when the guy with glasses started apologizing really loudly.

Checking the time I realize that I should get home now. I haven’t been home since last night. The guys are probably worried. I was gonna bring home a stray cat but then it got away when the kid bumped into me. Oh well, what should I do now?

I continue walking. It’s really hot today but not as hot as it was in April. It was just unusually hot for June. Walking back towards HQ, my eyes darted back and forth. I wasn’t going to look for that cat again but I will look for a new one. It’s just fun annoying the crap out of Marc and Reymon. Well, mostly Reymon seeing as Marc doesn’t react as much.

What I found, though, was even better than a cat.

The guy wearing a hoodie immediately caught my eye because for one how could he not catch your eye with the bright orange emanating from him that kind of hurts my eyes. I can also see that he was trying his best to be unnoticeable and I must admit, it was definitely working for most people but it wasn’t working for me. I knew who this guy was. The more suspicious he looked, the more he piqued my interest, the more noticeable he gets but somehow that hood blocks how noticeable he actually is apparently.

I smirked. Well, today seems to be a pretty interesting day.

This guy… Well, I guess I’ll find out soon enough if I thought right. If I did, then it’s my lucky day. Now, let’s get to work! Time to bring in another stray!

Oh, looks like he’s reaching for something in his pocket. Perfect.

I bring my hood up and proceed walking inconspicuously. No one will suspect a thing. As I approached the target, I deliberately bump into him so as for him not to notice that it was intentional when I pull his hood down.

I smirk. I turn around. “Oh sorry.” I said. Damn, this guy’s reaction was absolutely priceless, “Wait a minute, aren’t you Raffy Asprah?”

Then the nukes dropped around him. I just revealed his identity.

“Uh… No! You’ve got the wrong guy! I only look like him!” Ah, so cute. Trying to deny when he knows he’s got nowhere to go.

“Oh my gosh! You _are_ Raffy!” I leered. “I gotta say, Raffy, you got a lot of fans!” Seeing him sink further and further into despair sure _was_ fun to watch.

Here come his rabid fangirls.

 “But to be completely honest, I like your comedy acts better than your singing.” Then I left the fangirls to feast on him until he’s unconscious.

This was fun, seeing public harassment and yet it was completely legal. It was alright though, at least I’m bringing in a new member of the Mekakushi dan back home with me. This one’s got the attracting eyes.

As soon as I was sure he was unconscious, I decided to use my powers to change into his manager and I managed to pull him outta there.

All right! Back to HQ!

 


End file.
